Present day induction motors such as the squirrel cage type have numerous limitations. For example, when heavily loaded, they draw excessive currents as the rotor slows down, which currents can result in motor burn out unless the motor is protected by auxiliary equipment. Such motors must have a high breakaway torque to running torque ratio to prevent motor damage in the event of motor overload, and as a result the flux density must be maintained at considerably less than saturation levels. This relatively low flux density during normal operation is also necessitated by potential input voltage variations. Because the flux density must be kept relatively low, the motor size must be substantially larger than would theoretically be necessary in an ideal motor in order to obtain the desired output horsepower. In addition, the output horsepower available from such motors is significantly dependent on the line voltage, and to some extent, line frequency. Another problem encountered in conventional induction motors is the high starting currents inherent in their operation. Ordinarily, in motors of any size, external current limiting devices must be used, or special and expensive rotor designs employed.